T-1
The t-1 series is a webcomic made by taixzo which uses a similar format to xkcd: 1190 Time. They are a prequel to Time, consisting of 828 individual image files, and form a part of the fan-made corpus of Time-related stories known as TimeAfterTime. * mscha's viewer (primary images visible) * balthasar_s's viewer (primary images) * balthasar_s's viewer (hidden images) * * * Notes by the author: , (again), , (again) Publication of t-1 in the One True Thread The series started appearing in the One True Thread on 13 September 2015 and concluded on 25 March 2016 (outside/heretical time, respectively). The images were hosted on mscha's server with the frame name prefix "t-1", which was recognized to be the name of the series. The author was unknown during that time but was eventually discovered by ggh to be taixzo. In addition to the primary images drawn in the style of the One True Comic, the image files were found out to each contain a second hidden image which can be accessed by manipulating the PNG colormap, a technique previously used in a similar way by balthasar_s in some of his BFTF images. The curiously long original file names of the images were then discovered to encode the correct color maps to extract the hidden images. The hidden images are computer-generated in a completely different style from the OTC and the primary t-1 images. SPOILER ALERT The following text will tell you the plot of the SilentONGs and other details. If you prefer to enjoy the suspense of plot details revealed frame by frame, don't read on here. Plot The primary images form a story which is strongly implied to take place at a time shortly preceding the plot of the One True Comic. In it, two Beanies (dubbed "TallBean" and "ShortBean" by the OTTers) are shown to be manning a sort of technical or scientific observation at what is the then still intact dam separating the Atlantic Ocean from the dried-out Mediterranean Basin. At first, their duty is shown to be leisurely and tranquil, giving the impression that it has been so for a long time. However, things then turn increasingly more dramatic, and eventually tragic. The two Beanies record a series of earthquake-like tremors on what appears to be a seismograph, and use a platform that can be lowered down the Mediterranean-side face of the dam to inspect for damage. Indeed they find a leak, which they in an increasingly heroic series of efforts try to repair, but each attempt turns out futile and ends with an even worse leak. Eventually, the dam gives way catastropically; ShortBean appears to be tragically crushed between debris while the devastated TallBean is carried to safety on the remains of the platform that have effectively turned into a raft. The hidden images show events surrounding the construction of the dam that comes to an end in the story formed by the primary images. They are understood to take place very much earlier, probably by many millennia, though still in the future from an outside perspective. The hidden images start with an approach of the planet Earth from Space, gradually closing in on the Strait of Gibraltar, with the Earth and the Mediterranean Sea looking as in the outside present of the early 21st century. Several subsequent scenes show the Strait of Gibraltar being spanned by a large suspension bridge and an apparent city with large skyscrapers on the European side, in the approximate location of the outside-present-day town of Tarifa. Then, the operation and actions of a number of apparently roboticized land and seagoing vehicles and machines are shown, eventually resulting in the construction of the dam closing off the Gibraltar Strait. Notable is the complete absence of visible human-like (or stickfigure-like) beings; however, their existence is implied by inscriptions and warning signs presumably targeted at, and graffiti presumably created by humans. Proto-Beanish script The enigmatic script used in the hidden images was at length speculated to be a precursor to the "Beanish" script appearing in the OTC as well as the t-1 primary images. However, it was deciphered by ggh as being a fairly straightforward phonetic representation of English, quite unlike the Beanish script. Taixzo has meanwhile revealed the origins of his script, which are entirely unrelated to Beanish. t-1 Artwork * t-1 manips See also * TimeAfterTime * OTT Resources: t-1